Puzzle of my Heart
by jaiezeeaie
Summary: Today is their 2nd year wedding anniversary. “You know I do believe that you’re my soulmate, what am I to you then? I want a sincere and distinct answer” Ga Eul said firmly. Yi Jeong smiled and took his wife’s hands before answering.


It's been 2 years since Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were married. Still, Yi Jeong can't explain the overpowering feelings that rush through his senses whenever his dear wife is near. He just can't get enough of her; they've been in each other's pocket since he came home from Sweden. After exclusively dating for 6 months, they officially tied the knot. Today is their 2nd year wedding anniversary, but instead of having a party, Ga Eul preferred to spend the day with him. And now, here they are in their secret get away without their family and friends, just the two of them. It's a place away from the city where they could have a break and enjoy each other's company without anyone to interrupt them. Yi Jeong bought the property as a wedding gift to Ga Eul. It's a simple but elegant cottage with one bedroom with a comfortable queen-sized bed; a spacious, fully-equipped bathroom; a kitchen/dining area and a comfortable sitting area in which they can relax after a day exploring the beauties of the environment. Of course he wanted to give her a villa, but knowing how simple and modest she is, he just chose to stick with the idea of surprising her with her ideal vacation house.

_**It's the way she fills my senses**_

_**It's the perfume that she wears**_

_**I feel I'm losing my defences**_

_**To the colour of her hair**_

_**And every little piece of her is right**_

_**Just thinking about her**_

_**Takes me through the night**_

Yi Jeong smiled while he sat under a tree as he watched his wife walk along a field of dandelions with their golden retriever, Chibi, trailing behind. The wind is blowing her soft curls, and her dainty little fingers were running over the yellow flowers. Yi Jeong couldn't help but be in awe of the grace and loveliness in front of him. She has always been serene and charming, the innocent girl with the scent of strawberries. He just realized how happy his life has been from the moment he let Chu Ga Eul into it. No matter how things get rocky and difficult to handle, his soulmate never left his side. Yes, his soulmate...he would rather die than admit to anyone that he believes in soulmates, but this girl changed everything. With just a simple smile and her signature pout, he would lose his mind and give in to whatever she wishes. Even if it's the silliest thing in the world, he'll do it just to please his Ga Eul yang.

Before he left to study in Sweden, he realized how much pain he had caused her. Ga Eul is good in hiding her true feelings, but Yi Jeong was able to determine if she's lying, or if she has been crying. After Ga Eul showed him the message on the billboard, he's been in seclusion for weeks, sulking and trying to get over the thought that Eun Jae is with his brother now and they're both happy. But that's also the time he realized that the one who made his heart beat wildly was Ga Eul and not Eun Jae. He was just stuck on regrets and what ifs with his first love.

_**Every time we meet**_

_**The picture is complete**_

_**Every time we touch**_

_**The feeling is too much**_

_**She's all I ever need**_

_**To fall in love again**_

_**I knew it from the very start**_

_**She's the puzzle of my heart**_

Everything flashed back, from the moment they first met, their first fake date, the night he rejected her confession, everything. He just realized that everything seemed to be perfect whenever the F4 would go out on trips with Jandi and Ga Eul. Even if he acted as her baby sitter way back in Caledonia, he admits that he was really amused by her innocence and girly pouts. Especially when he offered to apply the sunblock lotion and she immediately declined. He was kind of disappointed that time for he badly wants to know how it feels to touch her, but instead, he pretended not to care and kept his cool so Woo Bin won't notice. He remembered glancing at her secretly during Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's silly competition, how he loved her worried expressions then. If he only knew that Ga Eul would be his piece of heaven, he shouldn't have brought her pain.

_**It's the way she's always smiling**_

_**That makes me think she never cries**_

_**I feel I'm losing my defences**_

_**To the colour of her eyes**_

_**And every little piece of her is right**_

He didn't take his eyes off her as she walked towards him with a smile on her pretty face. Yi Jeong reached out his hands to assist her, as she sat on the space between his legs. Ga Eul comfortably leaned on her dear husband's chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"What were you thinking a while ago Yi Jeong ah?" Ga Eul asked as she looked up to meet her husband's dark orbs. There was a glint in his eyes before he kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I was just thinking about our memories together while watching you and Chibi walk through the flower field" he answered and showed his dimpled smile. Ga Eul crinkled her nose and leaned back again on his chest as Yi Jeong wrapped her into a warm embrace.

"So I'm right… that's what I'm thinking when I looked at you from afar a while ago. You seem to be lost in your thoughts. But I'm glad you were thinking about us, and not your pots" she said as she let out a soft giggle.

"You know I think of you more often than my pots. It's just that, I'm so happy to be with you right now. Everything is perfect, I couldn't ask for more as long as you're there by my side. What if I didn't found you Ga Eul yang? What would my life be?" Ga Eul looked up straight to his eyes before holding his hands, intertwining it with hers.

"We are destined for each other Yi Jeong that's why we're together right now. And don't worry, I have no plans of letting you go… I'll be there at your side no matter what, you know that" Yi Jeong nodded and smiled.

"Gomawoyo (Thank You) Ga Eul yang… from the time we first met, I already felt the connection between us. I'm just stupid to realize what it is when it's almost too late. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you"

"Walking away from you at Namsan stairs is hard for me, but I know you need space to reflect and I want you to become a better man. Look at you now, gone is the famous cold blooded Cassanova"

"Do you miss that guy?" Yi jeong smiled mischievously. Ga Eul pouted and slapped his chest. He caught her hands and gently kissed them.

_**Like a miracle she's meant to be**_

_**She became the light inside of me**_

_**And I can feel her like a memory**_

_**From long... ago**_

"But seriously, you were like a miracle for me Ga Eul yang… because of you, I tried my best to become a better person so I could be the rightful one for you. Even if I have to study in Sweden and be apart from you for four long years" Ga Eul couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her husband's oozing sweetness at the moment. She's totally speechless and teary eyed. Yi Jeong laughed and hugged his wife.

"Do you think we were reincarnated my Ga Eul yang?" he asked teasingly while caressing her cheeks.

"Maybe…Yah! What's with all the sweet talks So Yi Jeong? Is there something wrong? Are you leaving for a business trip soon?" Ga Eul asked with a worried expression on her face.

"There you go again. You worry a lot. I'm not leaving… I'll do make sure you would go with me everywhere I go" Yi Jeong answered as he playfully pinched Ga Eul's nose and lowered his head to give her a kiss on the lips. " Saranghae" he whispered when he pulled away. She responded by giving him a swift and gentle peck on the lips and whispered "You know I'll always love you Yi Jeong ah". Contented with his wife's response, Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around Ga Eul and smiled contentedly while watching the sun set. They stayed like that until they heared Chibi's whimper, trying to get their attention while lying on the mat next to them.

"Looks like Chibi wants to play with Appa" Ga Eul said smiling while patting the space beside them so Chibi would come closer. The dog obediently followed and sat next to the young couple. Yi Jeong fondly stroked the dog's brown silky coat. Ga Eul remembered something and broke the silence as she faced the man who captured her heart.

"You said you love me right?" she asked with a glint of playfulness in her eyes. Yi Jeong knows she's up to teasing him again about soul mates. He simply nodded and secretly prayed she won't ask him to admit that he does believe in soul mates even before they met. Of course he believes that stuff; he's just stubborn and won't admit it verbally. He also loves the look on Ga Eul's face whenever he would deny that fact. Ga Eul eyed him carefully before speaking.

"I have a surprise and a very important thing to say…but I would reveal that in one condition"

"You're making me nervous Ga Eul yang… so tell me, what is it?"

"You won't admit that you do believe in soul mates before we got together right? Don't worry, I won't force you to answer it because I know you do. It's just your pride that keeps you from admitting it"

"Here we go again…" Yi Jeong rolled his eyes as he saw Ga Eul smirk knowingly.

"You know I do believe that you're my soulmate, what am I to you then?I want a sincere and distinct answer" Yi Jeong smiled and took his wife's hands before answering her question.

"I don't know how to say this, but this is the first time you'll hear it from me. For the past few years that I've known you and from the time we've been together, I know that you're the missing piece of puzzle that I've been looking for. Everything fell into place when I met you; all the bitterness that I felt towards my family and the world suddenly disappeared. You made me realize that I want to be a better person and leave my Cassanova ways. I won't get tired of saying I love you everyday… every moment that I can"

Being her emotional self, Ga Eul didn't realize that tears were already streaming down her smooth pink cheeks. She hugged her husband and sobbed on his chest.

"You're the puzzle of my heart Ga Eul yang… and I'm glad I chose to spend the rest of my life and grow old with you" Yi Jeong said softly as he cupped her face and looked straight into her brown expressive eyes. Ga Eul smiled as Yi Jeong dried her tears with kisses. Now it's Ga Eul's turn to cup his face as she looked at him straight in the eyes before speaking.

"I want to let you know that I love the way you say my name in the middle of the night while you were sleeping, the way you needed me when things get rocky. I want to look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life and I want our love to last forever". Yi Jeong grinned upon hearing his wife's words.

"My sweet country bumpkin... you'll have my arms next to you for the rest of our lives" he said.

"Now, what's the surprising and important thing that you were trying to tell me Mrs. So Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked after a while.

"Listen carefully Mr. So Yi Jeong, we finally have what we've been waiting for"

"Eh?"

"Six months from now, Chibi's going to have a baby brother or sister" she said smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yi Jeong was astonished with his wife's surprise.

"We're going to have a baby Yi Jeong ah… I'm 3 months pregnant with your child"

Ga Eul let out a soft giggle as she watched her husband's jaw drop. He was speechless. When Yi Jeong got back to his senses, his eyes were all teary.

"I can't believe this…I'm going to be be a father?" he asked once again to make sure he understood her correctly. Ga Eul nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yi Jeong shouted with joy as he carried his wife into his arms as he happily spins her around. Chibi playfully followed Yi Jeong's actions and barked at the same time.

"Chibi, appa's going to have a baby soon. Are you excited?" Yi Jeong blissfully asked the dog as he put Ga Eul down. The dog barked in return, he seems to understand the good news. Ga Eul just smiled and sighed as she watched Yi Jeong pat Chibi, she loves how Yi Jeong talks excitedly about their coming child. He then walked towards her and bent forward to caress the small bump on her tummy.

"Be good my baby… don't let omma have a hard time okay? We're all excited to meet you. I know you're going to be the most beautiful gift to us" Yi Jeong straightened up and intertwined his fingers with his wife.

"Let's go back… it's getting chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold" he said affectionately, treating Ga Eul gently as a very delicate flower. She simply nodded in return and followed her husband as they walk hand in hand through the flowery path which would lead them back to the cottage, with Chibi enthusiastically trailing behind.

_**Every time we meet**_

_**The picture is complete**_

_**Every time we touch**_

_**The feeling is too much**_

_**She's all I ever need**_

_**To fall in love again**_

_**I knew it from the very start**_

_**She's the puzzle of my heart**_


End file.
